Lovequeen16
"LoveQueen16" is the Realm of Doom screen name of the online predator who preyed on Connor. She was portrayed by Araxi Arslanian. Character History Season 10 In You Don't Know My Name (1), Connor, Dave, and Wesley are upset to find out that their band is dropping out of "Band Slam", because Mr. Simpson had to cut the event. The next day Connor, is still at school, and is asleep at the desk over the computer. Dave and Wesley walk in to notice him knocked out cold sleeping. Ms. Oh walks around and notices Connor sleeping as well.She bangs on the table to wake him up and is mad at him for drooling on the keyboards, since the computers are expensive. Dave and Wesley nudge him to wake him up even more; Connor tells them he wishes he didn't hate coffee, and Wesley goes off talking about how it took him that long to beat the villager. It turns out Connor was up all night long playing RPG's. Wesley tries to tell him loves RPG's too, but he's gone to deep and he needs to come up for air. Connor tells them that they don't understand, and nobody else in his life does as well. Later,Connor is at home after school, playing his "Realm of Doom", and is wearing headphones, talking into them, to the person he's playing with. It turns out it's a girl he's playing wiith and they're "friends" online. His "girlfriend" tells him that he's seems really cool and that he probably has many friends in real life. Connor admits to only having about 2 friends, and they don't understand him, unlike her. She tells him that they're lucky they found each other, and Connor is about to agree until Snake tells him he has to leave. Connor leaves for school, and tells the girl they'll play again. After class, Connor is on "Realm of Doom", and is refreshing the page to see if his "girlfriend" is online, after he sent her a chat message about playing again. Dave and Wesley come in to ask him if he wants to shoot some hoops, Connor tells them in a little bit because he's waiting for something from a girl. Wesley asks if it's a girlfriend, and Connor tells them no just a friend that's a girl, but a "girl-friend". Dave tells him to "shut the front door", and Connor tells him yes that they play online and they listen to each other and talk to each other and understand each other. Dave and Wesley ask if he has a picture of her, but he says yes right here, he points to her avatar "LoveQueen16". They laugh, and ask if he's serious. Dave and Wesley laugh, and Connor tries to explain she may not be perfect, Dave tells him that he's never seen her so for all he knows she could be some fat dude. Connor is uspet, but they tell him to come play basketball, he tells them he'll be out in a minute, they leave and he gets a message from her which is her cell number, she asks for his and he gives it too her, he's happy. In You Don't Know My Name (2), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16, and doesn't tell Dave and Wesley. But, after they learn that he made plans to meet up with her after school, they decide it's best if they follow him to make sure everything goes okay. When they get to the meeting spot, they see a older woman, who is wearing a "Realm of Doom" shirt, they leave before things get too risky. But, Connor wants to meet her still, and continues to text her. He tells her that he's sorry that he didn't show up, and that they should defintely meet up again for real. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Connor continues talking to LoveQueen16 online, against Dave, and Wesley's opinions. He is playing a game of Realm of Doom, with her, until Dave and Wesley walk in the mi room. He shuts the game off, and listens to them bombarding him with advice. Dave asks him why he still talks to her, if she is like 42, and he was -12 when she was born. Dave tells him that it's just plain weird, and asks what he sees in her. Connor tells them that she's just a friend that he plays "ROD" with, Wesley agrees that ROD is cool, but that they're his friends. Connor tells them that she's different, and she listens to him and understands him. Dave and Wesley try to tell him that they do all that stuff, but he doesn't seem to listen or care. Dave tries to tell him to get over her, but Connor isn't too sure what's to get over. They leave, and he continues to play ROD. Later, Dave comes up with the perfect plan to show Connor that there are other girls that are their age, that he can interract with. They go on a chat roulette type site called, ChatSoFast. They go through lots of people until they find three girls their age, Wesley and Dave are ready to smoothly talk to them, and they tell Connor to start up a coversation. Connor types them, "do you guys play realm of doom?", they stare confused. Dave feels that Connor's going to make them leave the chat, so he takes over. Connor is mad at Dave, and looks around concerned. Later after classes are done, Connor is playing ROD, and Mr. Simpson walks in to tell him to leave and go home to do chores, Connor tells him he has everything handled, and he has even separated the recycling and made compost. Mr. Simpson accepts this and tells him good job and to not get home too late. After, Connor ROD video chats with LoveQueen16. They begin talking, until Connor tells her that they could meet up to go get the Realm of Doom expansion pack, she agrees. Connor leaves, and a few moments after Wesley and Dave walk in trying to find Connor, they don't know where he is, and Wesley goes on the ROD website to see if anything is up, Dave figures that Connor probably went with the online girl to get the expansion pack. They decide to go before things happen, but they email Mr. Simpson explaining everything. In line Connor is bombarded with flattery from LoveQueen16, and is confused, and embarrassed. They make plans to go back to her house to test out the expansion pack afterward. Wesley and Dave get there a few moments later to see Connor and the creep walking out, they stop him and make her leave. They talk to him and make him promise not to do that again, even if they're going to trust and understand him. They decide to leave until Mr. Simpson comes by, he takes Connor and brings him home, telling Connor that he should be lucky to have friends like Dave and Wesley. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Mr. Simpson is still furious with Connor about LoveQueen, so he bans Connor from all computers for a while. Connor tells him he can't live without his computer, but Mr. Simpson is headstrong, and doesn't give in. Mr. Simpson then gives him a spiral notepad to write and share ideas in, he tells Connor that in his time, they didn't have all the high - tech computers, so they used notebooks. Connor is angry. After, Connor notices Mr. Simpson's laptop is unattended, and he goes online to chat with LoveQueen16. He tells her everything, and how his friends don't understand him. He asks her to pick him up at his school parking lot, and they can go to her house to play the expansion pack, after he's done shooting some hoops, LoveQueen agrees, but she has to run some errands first. Later, LoveQueen comes to pick Connor up, and Connor tells her that he is so fustrated, with everyone, and she tells him she understands. She tells him that he can go back to her place and they can be more intimate, Connor tells her that he thought they were going to play the game, but she thinks he's silly. She then touchs his leg in a very creepy way. He leaves the car, calls her a freak, and tells her to leave. Later, he tells Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh what happened, and they're happy he told them. Mr. Simpson asks if he got any other information on her, and Connor tells him that using his photogenic memory, he memorized her license plate and then gives it to Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then tells him that the only video games he'll be playing from now on is Frogger with him, and Connor laughs. After school, Connor rekindles his friendship with Dave and Wesley, and they all play Frogger with Mr. Simpson. Trivia *There is no clue to whether she'll be seen again, but in [[Tears Dry On Their Own (2)|'Tears Dry On Their Own (2)']], Connor, Mr. Simpson, and Ms. Oh pretty much handled things. *Her name was never revealed, and only goes by "LoveQueen16", her screen-name. Quotes *"Wanna come over to my place and test out the expansion pack?" *"They just don't understand our... relationship." *"You're too handsome not to notice." *"I guess it's you and me against the world." Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Season 10 Category:Abuse Category:Degrassi Category:Minor Character Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Internet Predator Category:Impersonator